The Boyfriend Games
by Yohioloid
Summary: Rima Mashiro is the new girl, at Seiyo Academy. She met Amu and Lulu who told her this school is different than other schools. Rima doesn't know what the different thing is... But she's about to find out! REWRITE!
1. Different

**Hello everyone. I rewrote this story I made called 'The Boyfriend Games' I understand Some of you enjoyed the other one. But I just didn't like it and it was not really that good. I hope you all enjoy this Rewrite though. I do not own shugo chara!**

* * *

****+Rima's POV+

Today I just moved to a New school. I wonder if i'll like this school like I liked my other school. My other school had no dorms, but this school i'm going to has dorms because my parents couldn't take good care of me. I didn't really have friends at my other school. I had a friend named Nadeshiko, but she moved to another school. I thought i'd never meet her again and I was probably right. A chance like that would be one in a million. So anyways I walked to the office.

"Hello, You must be the new student. Mashiro Rima, correct?" A Lady said.

"Yes." I said emotionless.

"Okay then. Your the elementary student then... Your in Moon class, and your teacher is Nikaidou-Sensei. Your in Dorm Number 47. Room mate Lulu De Morcerf Yamamoto." The Lady said.

"Okay." I said.

"Hinamori? Hinamori Amu? Will you show our new student around Campus?" Some other Lady said.

"Sure thing." Amu said.

We both walked out of the office, and She began to talk.

"Hi! I'm Hinamori Amu.. But of course you know that. I'm friends with Yuiki Yaya, Tsukiyomi Utau, Sakurai Yua and Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto. This school is very different... I would tell you why.. But you'll find out tomorrow." Amu said.

"Wait... Different? How is this school different? Isn't it just like an ordinary dorm school?" I said.

"Not exactly." Amu said.

"Okay, anyways I'm supposed to be showing you around. Over there is the Computer Lab. Elementary students in Moon class, like you and myself go here every Mondays and Fridays." Amu said.

"Your in Moon class too?" I asked.

"Yup. Many people think i'm cool and spicy because of my outer character... But the truth is i'm not really like that at all." Amu said.

That's weird... Why would she tell someone that when we barely meant? Does she think we'll be good friends?.. Maybe her and I could be friends. We do get along well kind of.. When I was in my other school.. I was to shy and wouldn't like it when people went near me. I liked being left alone. Because I didn't trust anybody because Love as in Friendship love, I didn't believe in it... Because my parents would fight constantly. But then that's when I met Fujisaki Nadeshiko. She was pretty, nice, and graceful. She loved helping others, and her and I always had dance practice together. I was never good at dancing.. But she tought me what I know.

"Hey? Rima? Are you there?" Amu asked me.

"Oh.. I'm fine just thinking." I said.

"Well here's your dorm. I believe your School uniform is there too. Better get ready cause class starts in 15 minutes." Amu smiled.

Wait... 15 minutes?! I have to go!

"Bye Amu!" I said, as I ran into my dorm.

"Hello. I'm Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto. You must be my new Room mate. Nice to meet you." Lulu said.

"Oh hi. I'm Mashiro Rima." I said.

"If you like schools that are different, Then you'll love this school." Lulu said.

"Different? I don't get it." I said.

How is this school different than other schools? It's just like any other dorm school? Right? Is there history about this school? Did people die? Are people a bunch of bullies? Are people creatures? Monsters? Does Santa Claus live here? Do The cameras go to the FBI?

I just don't know. All my reasons seem so unrealistic. I got on my uniform. It had a red plaid skirt, with buttons a white shirt with a tie. Also a black jacket, with buttons. I also wore some tights with shiny Mary Janes.

"Rima you ready? Time to get to class!" Lulu said.

"Coming!" I said, as I walked out the door with Lulu.

* * *

**Well thats it for now. Rima will soon find out why this school is so different. and I think you all should know why its different. :D**

**Well I hope you liked the new rewritten version. R&R!**


	2. The games begin

_Previously on The Boyfriend Games_

"Rima you ready? Time to get to class!" Lulu said.

"Coming!" I said, as I walked out the door with Lulu.

_Now, Continuing._

**~Amu's POV~**

It's nice having a new person to show your true colors around. I can already tell that Rima and I will get along swimmingly. Well anyways, I wonder what Rima is going to think about The Boyfriend Games. She might think it's a really odd thing to have.. But then again I wouldn't really blame her if she did. Trying to get a guy to love you... It's really easy for my friend, Utau. Because she has tons of fanboys because everyone thinks she looks like the singer 'Hoshina Utau'. But the truth is she _is _Hoshina Utau. She never really told anybody but her friends.

The Boyfriend Games, you all might wonder what that is, but i'll tell you about it. The Boyfriend Games is a game in which every (Single) girl in Seiyo Academy is given a guy to make fall in love with them. It has been a tradition for many female single girls, to do so. Sometimes though, girls get kicked out of The Boyfriend Games.. Because a lot of people break the rules in the boyfriend games. But there has always been 1 golden rule in The Boyfriend Games. That is to not fall in love. Also, The reason why us single ladies do The Boyfriend Games, is to teach the boys we get about love.

Only girls who do not believe in true love, can enter The Boyfriend Games. I wonder if Rima, doesn't believe in true love. The reason I don't believe in true love, is because I was in a relationship with a guy older than me... Things did not work out. We fought a lot and eventually broke up. So we teach boys about how love is cruel. You can't always get what you want, can you? Well you shouldn't expect that in love terms of course.

"Hey Amu? Do you know the answer to problem 15?" Rima asked.

"Oh? Since when did we have worksheets?" I asked.

"Nikaidou-Sensei passed them out." Rima stated.

"Oh... Really?" I said sheepishly.

"Yeah." Rima smiled.

Of course, even thought I don't believe in friendship love though. When This guy and I broke up, my friends were the ones who were there when I was sad. Friends - They seem like the key to happiness. It's sad that some people do not have any friends in there lives. Sometimes those people are really good people too.

Anyways I needed to work on the worksheet Nikaidou-Sensei passed out before I forget, and think about something..

It was just a bunch of multiplication problems. So it was kind of easy to me, there was 20 problems, and I got about 15 problems done.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII INNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGG!**

Oh I was close to finishing it too.. I could have finished it too, then I would have to not work on it in my dorm.

I was walking out of class with rima.

"Did you finish today's homework?" Rima asked.

"No BUT, I got 15 problems done." I said.

"I just need 2 more problems." Rima said.

Just then Utau, came running towards me.

"AMU! IT'S STARTING EARLY!" Utau said.

"You don't mean...The B-" I said but Utau interrupted me.

"Yes!" Utau said.

"Rima! Listen to me, and answer very truthfully! Because once you do what were about to do, can't be stopped once you start. Tell me, do you believe in love?" I asked.

* * *

**+RIMA'S POV+**

Do I believe in love? Well I've never believed in a good relationship between 2 people.. Because what my parents taught me, by fighting with each other, breaking things, throwing things at each other, are family is not full of love at all. Because when I was little, I looked through the dictionary to see what love is. Because when I was little, my dad told my mom that he loved her. But now they hate each other. The dictionary said that loved was 'a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.' **(A/N: I do not own that definition.~) **Apparently that love did not last very long, because 2 years after that they began to claw at each other.

"My answer is no. I do not believe in love." I said, truthfully. Hopefully what I go through, would be a good thing... Because I recall her saying something like 'Once you do this, you can't stop' she said something like that, right?

"Okay then. Follow me. By the way, I'm Tsukiyomi Utau. A high school sophomore. Nice to meet you." Utau said. She reminded me of that one singer, Hoshina Utau.. The eyes, the hair.. Hmm... Who knows..

Utau, Amu and I walked. Then a bouncy, happy, giggly, pig-tailed girl came by. "Hey Amu-chi! Did ya hear?" Pig-tailed bouncy girl said.

"Yes I did. Were going there right now." Amu said.

"Okay great! Lemme Come with you! Oh is this your new friend? She's so cute and short! Hey Short girl! Want to be Yaya's friend?" Well, Yaya said.

"Um..." I said, before thinking about what she said, Because she said a lot...

"Oh okay sure I guess." I said, handing out my hand.

"HOORAY!" Yaya shouted, and shook my hand, up and down.

"Guys get in my car, I'll drive you all there." Utau said.

"Okay sure, let's all get in." Amu said.

"Wait what about Yua-chi?" Yaya asked.

"She always wants to be early. I'm sure she's already there." Amu said.

"Okay, Rima get in the car." Amu smiled.

"Okay." I said, and got in the car.

"Um... Were are we going exactly?" I asked.

"You'll find out when we get there Ri-chi!"

"Okay then." I said.

Utau was driving very fast! She just ran past a red light!

"Hey Tsukiyomi-chan! Can you slow down please?" I asked.

"Call me Utau! And I'm Going very slow!" Utau said.

What? But she's going so fast! I felt sick..

"How are you guys not sick of this?" I said.

"WE GOT USED TO IT!" They yelled, because the sound of the car's engine roared.

"GUYS SHADDUP, WERE HERE!" Utau yelled.

"Finally..." I said. My face must be green.

I just saw a small, yet wide building, with a girl with light brown curly hair and light yellow eyes. As we walked closer I saw the girl had a name tag that stated her name, which was 'Soriyu Megumi'. The building seemed suspicious.

"Hello! Are you girls from Seiyo Academy? The school with dorms?" Megumi asked.

"Yes we all are." Amu said.

"Okay then, state your names." Megumi said.

"I'm Amu Hinamori." Amu said.

"I'm Utau Tsukiyomi." Utau said.

"Ya- I'm Yaya Yuiki." Yaya said.

"I'm new to Seiyo Academy... The one with dorms... I'm Rima Mashiro." I said.

"Okay then! Come on in." Megumi said.

The place had hallways, and then Utau held a doorknob of a room.

"Welcome to The Boyfriend Games, Rima." Utau said.

"The what?" I asked, and Utau opened the door.

There was a bunch of seats, and girls only. "Wassup guys! Hey is this your little girl your new friends? How cute!" A girl said.

"Oh Rima! This is Yua! She comes places early." Amu said.

"Come on everyone! I got us front row seats!" Yua said.

We all followed Yua, then we sat down.

A pretty girl with peach colored skin, slightly sharp green eyes, and short curly brownish red hair, got up on stage behind her was 4 girls. One girl had purple hair in pigtails, with brown eyes. Another girl had super short brown hair, it looked like guy hair.. There was also a girl with with medium length dark brown hair, and light yellow eyes. Then there was a girl with light brown hair in braids, with yellow eyes.

"HELLO I'M SAAYA YAMABUKI! WELCOME TO THE BOYFRIEND GAMES!" The girl with brownish red curls said.

"I AM HERE WITH THIS YEARS BOYFRIEND GAMES, FOR ALL GIRLS WHO DON'T BELIEVE IN LOVE IN SEIYO ACADEMY! FOR THOSE WHO ARE NEW, I WILL TELL YOU ALL WHAT THE BOYFRIEND GAMES IS!" Saaya shouted, then cleared her voice.

Just then, Lulu came to our seats and sat down. "Sorry guys I was late!" Lulu said.

"It's okay I knew this would happen. You remembered and planned what you were going to do tomorrow for The Boyfriend Games, and then you heard it was today." Utau said.

Lulu laughed, but she heard what Saaya had to say after that.

"For those who are new, I will all tell you what this is. You were probably asked by a friend to come and are very confused. The Boyfriend Games is to teach guys, how that love is cruel. Because it is. It is a game, that will last until school ends. Then the day after school ends, you will all come to this place to see how you did, and if you failed. Because Ayaka, here (She pointed to the girl with medium length hair) has ways with finding out if the guys are in love with you or not. If you need to know the rules, Megumi will tell all of you. Please try your best to remember them." Saaya said.

"NOW TO CONTINUE! I will draw a name from the girls bag, and then one from the guys bag, of course it only has guys who believe in love." Saaya said.

"Yaya wonders who will get there's first?" Yaya said, eagerly.

"Come on come on.." Yua said.

"Hurry up.." Utau said.

"AMU HINAMORI!" Saaya yelled.

Amu seemed happy she got to know hers first.

"And the 'lucky' guy is... KUKAI SOUMA! !" Saaya screamed.

"Kukai will learn." Amu said, determined.

"Great great... Now shh." Utau said.

"The next is...Lulu De Morcerf Yayamoto!" Saaya said.

"YES!" Lulu whisper shouted.

"And the guy is... Kairi Sanjo!" Saaya said.

"What a fool... Yaya hates that guy.. He's so serious..." Yaya whined. But I felt like that was not it... It sounded as if she meant it.. But her heart was not in it..

She must want to be his friend or something. who knows. Well then Saaya shouted again

"NEXT GIRL, IS OUR YOUNGEST MEMBER! RIKKA HIIRAGI!" Saaya shouted.

Rikka Hiiragi stood up, and bowed with a determined face. Then she sat down. She was in the Second row.

"And She will get, another young guy! Seiichiro Suzuki!" Saaya shouted

"Now on with the next one! The next girl is Tsukiyomi Utau!" Saaya shouted.

"And The guy is... NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI!" Saaya shouted.

Wait FUJISAKI? As in Nadeshiko Fujisaki? But.. She said she didn't have any siblings!... Calm down Rima. It may just be people who have the same last names.

Yes probably. That makes sense.

"And now the girl we all know, YAYA YUIKI!" Saaya shouted.

"And she gets... TADASE HOTORI!" Saaya shouted.

"Tadase.. Learn your place..." Yaya said.

"Y-yaya... that's not you." Amu said.

"Teehee! I know! It just sounded super cool!" Yaya squealed. Amu sweatdropped, as did I.

"Next girl is... Yua Sakurai! And then the guy is... Oh she gets the most popular High schooler... _-but she's a elementary schooler... i must mixed them up..- _TSUKIKIYOMI IKUTO!" Saaya said, and mumbled something.

"Ikuto? He's a high schooler." Yua said.

"And my lousy brother.. I used to be in love with him... But he was being mean to me! He didn't care about his own family and barely seen at home." Utau said.

"NEXT WE HAVE RIMA MASHIRO!" Saaya said.

Oh! That's me! I wonder who I'll get... After I get my guy, we'll probably leave. Hopefully it's a bad person.. Cause we break hearts right? I'm not quite sure... I listened to the Saaya introducing stuff to newcomers, but I was still confused about it... The Boyfriend Games... This is what makes our school so different right?

"AND THE GUY IS-"

* * *

**I'll end it there.**

**I bet it probably obvious who the guy is..**

**and if you don't know..**

**then wait.. I have school tomorrow so update tomorrow? **

**maybe maybe.**

**R&R!**


	3. Nagihiko

**hey everyone! I'll get to the reviews... cause I got some!:D**

**Tadamu4eva754-**

**Of course not!**

**Yannami- I will try to be more descriptive! I have problems with capitalizing.. But I try my best, which hopefully is good! I want the characters to be in character as possible!**

**Guest- I will, but these are not the pairings! I swear!**

**CoolBoi- I couldn't think of anyone else. but these aren't pairings! So don't worry!**

**AkikoFuji- Getting right to it!**

**XxAyanexX- Utau got nagihiko. :D But don't worry, I'd never pair them..**

**did you know people actually pair those two? haha..**

**The guys they get they won't be with.**

**PAIRINGS: Kutau, Rimahiko, Tadamu, And Yairi. Maybe some chara pairings too. **

**So I will repeat this again just in case you don't get it, THE GUYS THEY GET, THEY WON'T BE WITH. Example: Utau got Nagihiko. But She'll end up with kukai.**

**:D So on with the story!**

* * *

**=still Rima's pov=**

****"FUYUKI KIRISHIMA!" Saaya Yelled.

Fuyuki Kirishima? His last name sounds like a holiday. I only heard one thing: He's hot with the ladies. But i'll never fall in love. Especially with him. My parents, if they were teachers, they could teach people how love is so unrealistic. By showing everyone there love. They proved me, only took them a few years that felt like eternity.

"Well let's go." Utau said.

We walked back into the car, which owned by Utau. She smirked, as she drove super fast. Yua and Lulu got a ride with us. They were not used to her driving so fast, because they were holding there heads and stomach. Just as I did. How does Utau even drive this fast? This is to fast!

"WERE HERE!" Utau said.

"Finally.." Lulu said.

"Great." Yua said.

We all got out of the car, and Lulu and I got into our cozy dorm.

"So Kairi sanjo, and Fuyuki Kirishima. Hopefully this year will be easy." Lulu said.

"I guess." I said, still not completely sure about this whole game. To late to have second thoughts though, because now I have completely no way out.

"So have any food in the cabinets?" I asked.

"Only instant ramen." Lulu said.

"I'll go buy some food." I said, and grabbed a jacket.

"Bye Lulu."

"Bye Rima.

* * *

I walked in the streets, wearing a white shirt, with a bow on it. I had a purple plaid skirt, and a purple headband, With black tights, and some random brown shoes. I would buy some sweets... Some curry too! Maybe some chicken... I don't know... I'm so hungry!

"I guess I should write down a list.." I said to myself, and got out a notebook to write a list for food to buy..

But then I dropped that list. Because I saw an unbelievable sight. It was amazing! I thought i'd never see this person ever again! I'm so excited! It's her! I feel... So... Happy!

"NADESHIKO! IT'S YOU!" I said, running to Nadeshiko.

I can't believe it! I was so happy, I glomped her. But then I soon noticed that the girl Nadeshiko the best friend I ever met, Was not the one I was hugging. I was hugging... A boy!

"Y-your not Nadeshiko!" I said.

"Hehehe... I guess i'm not." The boy said.

"Who are you? You look to much like her!" I said, suspiciously.

"I am... Er... Um... Her Twin brother!" The boy said.

He was way to suspicous.. He said er once, as he did with um! But i'll let it slide. Even though, I know he's hiding something. I can tell he's lying... But why? Is it something big?

"I'm Mashiro Rima. But you have to call me Mashiro. I do not associate with liars." I said.

He awkwardly laughed. "Um.. Okay then Mashiro." He said.

"Now what's your _REAL _name?" I asked.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki. You can call me Nagi." Fujisaki said.

"I'd rather call you Fujisaki. If you excuse me, by talking to you i'm taking away my time. I have to go shopping." I said.

"Wait! I'll help you." Nagihiko said.

..."Fine."

* * *

**AND THUS, NAGIHIKO MAKES HIS FIRST APPEARANCE.**

**this chapter was pretty short to me.**

**I'll promise a better chapter! NExt Chapter!**


	4. Those Rimahiko & Yairi Moments

**HELLO EVERYONE.**

**My computer was not working cause of the cable bill wasn't paid.**

**SOO YEAH.**

**Anywho on with the story!**

* * *

+RIMA'S POV+

"Carry this." I said.

"Ok." Nagihiko said.

"And this..." I said.

"O-ok..." Nagihiko said, weakly.

"OH!" I said, as I began to spot some pocky. I climbed the shelves, and struggled to get the pocky.

"I'll get that Rima-chan." Nagihiko smiled sweetly. He got the pocky, and our hands brushed. For some reason, the people who controlled the heater decided to turn it up some more.

"Whatever." I said, and growled.

Nagihiko just shrugged and put the pocky in the pile of food I bought, which he was carrying.

"So if your Nadeshiko's brother, where is Nade?" I asked. He seemed to think about that for a while.

A long while...

"Do you not know?" I asked, angrily.

"Um.. Erm.. I do just thinking about something. She's in Europe right now, studying dancing." Nagihiko said.

"Does she remember me? Has she ever mentioned me?" I asked.

"Y-yes... All the time." He said.

He seemed so unsure of it! Is he lying? Has Nade forgotten me?

No that can't be. I remember her saying something before she left..

_FLASHBACK_

_I thought I was going to have another fun day at school with Nade. But then I walked into class, to see everyone with a frown on there face._

_"Class, Fujisaki-chan will be moving today." Teacher-Sensei said._

_"No! That's not fair! I haven't declared my love for her!" Some random guy who.. LOVED MY BEST FRIEND SAID._

_If Nadeshiko got a boyfriend - Then she would ignore m-_

_Nade.. Is leaving?_

_"No! This won't happen! I won't let it happen!" I said, holding back all my tears_

_"Mashiro-chan... I'm sorry it's true." Teacher-sensei said._

_"Riri-chan!" I heard Nade say._

_"Nade.. Is it true that your moving..?" I asked, still holding back tears._

_"Sorry Riri-chan... I have to go move.. But remember Rima-chan, I know we'll meet again. Even if you don't know it's me, I know we'll meet again." Nade said._

_THAT DID NOT MAKE ANY SENSE! What did Nade mean_?

_End of flashback_

"What did Nade mean...?" I whispered quietly.

"Rima-chan did you say something?" Nagihiko asked me.

"No. No. Nothing at all." I said.

Nagihiko and I waited in line, so I could buy the groceries.

* * *

**~Yaya's pov~**

"Nee Yua-chan?~ Did you get the answer for problem 16?~" I asked.

"The teacher said no sharing answers!" Yua said.

"Yua-chi she won't find out!" Yaya complained.

It was not use! Yua-chi liked working so hard.. YAYA HAS AN IDEA! THERE'S BOOKS AT THE LIBRARY THAT WILL TEACH YAYA HOW TO DO THE PROBLEMS!

...Math books! That's it.

"Bye Yua-chi! Yaya has an idea!" I said, confidently.

-At the school's library-

Ughhh... This is to complex! Yaya will never be able to reach the books!

It's just.. Right there! Yaya is giving up now... I sighed.

But then, a hand reached out and grabbed a book.

"Did you need this?" A guy with glasses asked.

"Yes.. Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome. Anytime." The guy with glasses said with a smile.

I walked away, but then looked back.

"Your an okay guy." I said.

I didn't wait for glasses to say something, because I ran off to my dorm with the book.

"Yua-chi! A really nice glasses guy helped me get a book!" I said, happily.

"That's great Yaya..." Yua said, she was obviously daydreaming.

"What's Yua-chi thinking about?" I asked.

"...Nothing. Nevermind. It's stupid." Yua said.

"Okay then! I'm going to read!" I said happily..

"Hey Yua, what does this word mean?"

"Problem? It means any question or matter, which you need to solve! It also means difficult to train/guide. Synonyms are puzzle, riddle, enigma." Yua said with all smiles.

"Gee! Thanks Yua-chi!" I said, trying to read.

For some reason though, the glasses guy was stuck in my head and I couldn't concentrate! Weird right? Maybe it's cause I forgot to say thank you! Oh wait... I did say thank you..

Then maybe because I made him get the book and I feel bad?

Darn it what is it?!

OH CANDY STICKS! I have to get back to reading that book!

...Yawn this is boring... I'm getting sleepy...

I yawned.

"Well that's enough reading for one day." I said.

"You didn't even read 1 page." Yua said.

"Yeah whatever you say.." I said, and climbed into bed falling into a deep sleep.

Yua sighed.

* * *

**-Rima's Pov-**

"NO WAY! I'M PAYING FOR IT!" I said.

"Rima-chan please let me pay for it.." Nagihiko said.

"No no no! I INSIST!" I said.

"COME ON!" These people moaned. How rude of some people!

"JUST WAIT! WE HAVE A PROBLEM! PURPLENESS WON'T LET ME PAY!" I said.

"Rima-chan... Please be more calm..." Nagihiko said.

" . ." I said, calmly.

So I won! Hahaha! I WON! SO I GET TO PA-

Wait... What?...

"The total is 157$, m'am." The cashier said. I grumbled, and slammed the money on the counter.

I made Nagihiko grab all the bags, and we walked back to my dorm.

"Good night Rima-chan." Nagihiko said.

"Yeah yeah.. Shitty dreams Purpleness." I said grumpily, puffing my cheeks.

I walked back into my dorm. "LULU! I bought so many yummies for us!" I said happily, my angry phase gone.

"Oh really? Can I see?" Lulu asked.

"I bought it for us. Of course." I said.

"Pocky, Pocky Pocky, Pocky, Pocky, Pocky, Pocky, A bunch of junk food, and melon soda.. Great! Just saying these food names make me hungry!" Lulu said.

"Let's go eat! I'm starved!" Lulu said.

"Me too." I said, and we went into the kitchen and started pigging out.

* * *

_Rima and Yaya, currently don't know it but when they met those guys.._

_something bloomed inside them.._

_something inside there hearts.._

_What will happen with Utau and Amu?_

* * *

__**If that note up there ^**

**didn't get to you.. Next chapter will be about Amu and Utau.**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF F-**

**I meant to put ikuto in this chapter but couldn't find a place for him.**

**Oh well! NEXT CHAPTER DEFINATLY THOUGH!**

**R&R!**


	5. Cute guy alert! CUTE GUY ALERT!

**I'M SO SORRY. YOU ALL MUST HATE ME. I WAS BEING LAZY - AND ALSO..**

**I PLEDGED I WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING TILL I GOT THE GAME FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING. (But hey! I have it now!:D) Then after I got the game, I played it for a few hours, then I was going to update but it was really late so..**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

* * *

**-Utau's Pov-**

****I was walking around the studio, which I was to sing. Double lifes are hard. **(A/N: Hey nagihiko understands what your feeling.) **But sometimes I wonder, how people can't see that Utau Hoshina is Utau Tsukiyomi... I mean were so alike.. And we talk the same.. Oh well.. They all have to find out someday. Just maybe it's not today. I sighed. Today singing practice was really hard. I got up.

"Well Yukari, i'm going to go out." I said.

"Okay then. Go out and have some fun!" Yukari said with a smile.

I walked out of the big building. I was walking down a cherry-tree path.. Oh oh oh! Cute boy alert! Cute boy alert! I got out my phone, and took a picture. Then I froze... FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! Oh shit- the guy turned around. I just took another picture of the birds, pretending like I was taking a picture of them all along. But the guy didn't fall for it.

"So a pop star needs to take picture of guys?" The guy asked.

"Pop star? What do you-" I said, but was cut off.

"You're obviously not fooling me. I mean come on. You talk the same, and you look the same. You're Utau Tsukiyomi right?" The guy said.

"How did you-" I said but was interrupted.

"Well it's not-" The guy said, but was interrupted.

"QUIT INTERRUPTING ME!" I shouted with anger.

"Jeez sorry princess." The guy said.

"Whatever. Anyways i've got better things to do... Than hang out with a stranger.. Like eat ramen.. Bye." I said, waving.

"Wait. You like ramen... Perhaps we could... Play a little game." The guy said.

"As in saw off my leg?" I asked confused.

"No no. We could have a ramen competition." The guy said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, kind of excited.

"There's a new ramen shop. A challenge for two people at the least. We could go there, and the winner can feel the supreme coolness of being a winner." The guy said.

"...Deal." I said, smirking.

* * *

"It was a stupid competition anyways!" The guy said.

"Well then, it was _your _stupid idea." I said, smiling.

"Aw man. Whatever." He said.

"Hey wait a second. I just realized.. I never got your name." I said, suprised. I gues I was having to much fun!

"My name is Kukai Souma. Pleasure to meet you idol." Kukai said with a smile and thumbs up.

"Yeah yeah. Feel special." I said, on the inside I felt a little fuzzy though. Guess I was just happy.

Hopefully he forgot all about me and that camera flash. That was an accident. It was my.. Hormones speaking. Yes. Hormones. Crazy crazy hormones. Telling me to act all weird. I sighed. I looked at Kukai. "So how about I change the winner's deal?" I asked.

"Huh? To what?" Kukai asked.

"You have to be my personal servant for the next 2 weeks." I said with a smile.

"Aw man. Fine. But listen. I got to go. My friends need me at this time. Let's exchange numbers, okay?" Kukai said, with a smile.

"Okay smiles. My number is ***-***-****." I said.

"Okay then. My number is ***-***-****. Call me soon!" Kukai said, and ran. I wrote down his number on a piece of paper. I smiled.

I'll call him as soon as I get back to my dorm!

* * *

**-USES KEYBOARD AS A SHIELD-**

**don't kill me. seriously. I know - SO SHORT...**

**But hey! I updated?**

**You guys all hate me don't you..?**


	6. Whoops

**Dear Readers,**

**Hello.**

**Soooo**

**It's been awhile.**

**Yeah.**

**So how you been.**

**Oh whoops I was going to say something.**

**Well I know you all my disagreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...**

**And now I'm not ending this story for the eternity of forever if you're wondering.**

**But I'm going to re-rewrite this story.**

**Just as soon as I update my other fics.**

**I have like 5 unfinished stories.**

**What was I thinking. I'm crazy.**

**So anyways...**

**Hi again.**


End file.
